What Could Go Wrong?:the everlasting truth sequel
by NewMrs.Edward Cullen
Summary: This is the sequel to the everlasting truth.it has ulrich yumi fluff,it will be about what happened after ulrich saved yumi.They think nothing could go wrong cause they were all so happy.But XANA and Fate have a different idea.YXU JXA OXS OXA JX?sum sucks
1. not again XANA

Yumis P.O.V

chapter 1

beep beep beep.I woke up and noticed Ulrich on the floor sleeping.I got up and walked over to him.I kissed him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning".i said.

"Good (yawn) morning"he said.i giggled.

"Is my baby still sleepy?"i asked in a playful voice.

"Maybe"he said with a smile.I laughed at this.

Well,i guess its time to get up"i said.

"5 moore minutes?"he asked as he almost drifted back off to sleep.

"No,we have to get up"i said

"Fine but only cause you said."he said as he got up."I have to go to school and get changed so ill be back in 20 minutes."he said

"Ok but dont rush yourself"i said

"I wont"he said as he gave me a kiss and ran to Kadic.

I couldnt stop thinking about when we got together.

_Flashback_

Aelita,Jeremie,Urich,and Odd were all at my house.We had just got done playing spin the bottle and we were eating pizza.I told them i forgot somthing in my room so i went upstairs.When i got up there i took the knife from my bed and started thinking.My mind was going back and forth so i put the knife to my throat but before i could slit my throat Ulrich came in and knocked the knife from my hand.He was worried and angry at the same time.He told me he loved me and i told him i loved him too.He asked me of i would be his girlfreind.I had said yes and i promised him i would never try to kil myself again

_End of Flashback_

Ulrichs P.O.V

I gave Yumi a kiss and ran out the door.When I got to the gates i saw William.I tried to avoid him but he stepped right in my way.

"Where did you come from?"he asked

"You dont need to know so back off"

"You came from Yumis.Ya know I could tell Jim then you wouldnt get to spend time with yoour precious Yumi.Then I could go out with her."He said.

"Dont even touch her or youll be dead"I shouted

"You know what I think im going to go see her right no"he said while walking out the gate.I pulled his wrist to make him turn around.

"You stay away from her"I said then punched him in the stomach.He fell to the ground in pain.I ran to my room and got changed.I looked out the window often to make sure he didnt try to go to Yumis.As soon as I got changed I dashed out of my dorm and ran to Yumis.I was half way there and I heard a scream.'Yumi' I thought as I picked up my pace.When I got there Yumi was standing against the wall of her house.There was a guy with a gun standing in front of her.I ran and tackled him.I looked into his eyes and saw the X.A.N.A symbol.

"Yumi,call Jeremie and get to the factory.X.A.N.A has launched an attack"i said as the guy threw me into a tree."But,Ulrich what about you?"She asked in a shaky voice.

"I'll be fine now go"I said as I got up.

"But..."

"GO!"I shouted.

She pulled out her cell and called Jeremie as she ran to he factory.

Yumis P.O.V

"GO!"Ulrich shouted

I ran through the forest as i called Jeremie.

RING RING RING

"Hello"Jeremie said

"Jeremie X.A.N.A has launched an attack.Ulrichs holding him off.Im on my way to the factory."I said out of breath.

"Ok,me and Aelita are on our way.I'll call Odd"He said and then hung up.

I put my cell back in my pocket.'please let Ulrich be ok'I thought.


	2. It Couldnt Be Could It?

Yumi-ur not going to let ulrich die r u?(anger amd sadness floods in)

Angel-maybe

Yumi-u better not or ur..ur..ur...(sobs)

Angel-just do the disclaimer and read it im sure ull be happy

Yumi-fine...Angel doesnt own code lyoko

Angel-but i do own Ryan paws off lol jk jk

XXXXXXXX

It Cant Be

Where we left off

"Jeremie XANA has launched an attack.Ulrichs holding him off.Im on my way to the factory."i said out of breath

"Ok,me and Aelita are on our way.well be there soon.Ill call Odd"He said and humg up

I put my phone in my jean pocket and thought'please let Ulrich be ok'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok on with the story

(Ulrichs POV)

I got back up and lunged at the attacker.I looked at him for a second before he kicked off.'I think i know him from somwhere'i thought but shrugged it off as i struggled to get up.I was laying down as the man crouched down neside me.

"Remember me?"he whispered in my ear.After he said that i closed my eyes and had a vison of the past.

_flashback_

_Ulrich and a little boy about 8 were swinging in their backyard.The little boy was Ulrich older brother Ryan.They were playing around and having a blast til they heard their mom scream.they imediatly took alert and went to see why she screamed.When they were half way to their mom she screamed "Ryan,Ulrich,RUN!"_

_"Come on Ulrich moms in trouble."_

_"But she said run"_

_"That means shes in trouble come on"_

_Ulrich was only 4 at the time and was very scared.So he listened to his brother and they ran to their mom.when they got to her she was lying on the ground with blood coming from her head.A guy was standing over her smirking._

_He had black long hair,black baggy pants,a black long sleeve shirt that had a red symbol in the middle,and black cold eyes with the same red symbol as the shirt.He looked ugly as hell!!!!_

_Ulrich ran to his mom and Ryan ran to they man.Ryan tried to fight the guy but he wasnt strong enough and he fell back after the first hit ,unconsious.Ulrich ran to dial 911 and it took them a little while to get there.While Ulrich was doing that the man tookRyan out the door and ran out._

_5 minutes later_

_"mommy"Ulrich cried in the ambulence as the line went flat._

_"hurry we have to stablize her."one docter said._

_"kid,move"another said as Ulrich moved out of the way._

_"clear"someone said but Ulrich couldnt see who through his tears._

_"hurry charge it again.clear"he shouted again._

_"damn it still nothing one more try.clear"he said again but nothing happened._

_A doctor went over to sit by Ulrich on the ambulence to tell him the news._

_"uh,kid your mom she..uh...she had to go.It was her time and God needed her to go to Heaven you see."the docter said obviously not knowing how to tell a kid this._

_"did Ryan die too?"he asked_

_"whos Ryan?"_

_"My brother"_

_"uh you were the only kid at the house"_

_end flashback_

(Ulrichs POV)

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the possessed man in front of me.

"Ryan?"i asked

"Well,not anymore hes alove yes but im in control of him now.He is a fighter if I do say so myself but i can handle him.I see how you two are related."XANA said.

"so your the one that killed my mom and took my brother 10 years ago?The one that ripped my family in half.XANA you are going to pay and i promise you that.I promise I wont rest till your dead"I yelled getting up suddenly feeling recharged and full of anger.

"Now,now we dont need to get a temper"he said smirking.

"Im going to wipe that smirk right off your face if you dont let my brother go."i yelled as I charged at him with all my might and anger.

"Ah,ah,ah i wouldnt do that if I were you.Any damage you do to me in this body wont go away so youll just be hurting your brother."XANA said and then started to fall to the ground in agony holding his head.

His eyes suddenly turned green and I knew that my brother had fought him off.

"Ulrich,you have to fight me save your friends.If you dont he'll hurt everyone.Ulrich,dont let anyone down,"He said as XANA took control again

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

well,its longer but its still a little off im still thining of how im going to link this to my plan.hmmm i know this isgoing to be at least 20 chapters but im sure itll be more.well love ya all.While ur waiting on me go read kittyclaw's,Fox Kitsune, and notcreativeenoughtomakeone's storys.

-codelyokoluvagrl


	3. Ryan,Yumi,and deactivated

Well sry for the wait ppl.I had this almost all typed out and my electric went off,what luck huh.lol anyways heres ur guys reward for such great reviews.

disclaimer-i dont own any cl characters or cl

claimer- i do own ryan

CHP-1-Ryan,or Yumi and deactivated

"Ryan,no i wont fight"

"Do you want to die boy?"

"No"

"then i suggest you fight"

"I will not fight and i will not die.I have faith in my friends and they will deactivate the tower."Ulrich said confidently.

Back at teh Factory

Ok guys go get into the scanners"Jeremie said hopping onto his computer chair

"Will do"

"K in the scanners Einstein"

"Transfer Yumi,Transfer Odd,Transfer Aelita,Scanner Yumi,Scanner Odd,Scanner Aelita,VIRTUALIZATION."Jeremie shouted through the intercome.

"Ok guys towers due west...watch out 3 hornets 5 o clock."

"Thanks Jer"

With Jeremie

Ulrichs calling card showed up on the screen

"Hey Jer are they almost at the tower?"

"No they just got on Lyoko what do you need cause i need to help them."

"Um well i found somthing...interesting."

"And what would that be?"

"Heh my brother Ryan."

"Um you have a brother?"Jeremie asked confused.

"Well we thought he was dead cause he was kidnapped when i was 4 and i think i just figured out who kidnapped him and killed my mother."

"well you must have a grudge."

"Yes i do but could you hurry up and deactivate the tower cause 1 i dont want to die and 2 i dont want to fight.oh and dont launch a return."

"ok well be as fast as possible"

With Ulrich

"Who do you think is more important...Yumi or Ryan?"

"why?"

"cause you can only save one.First option go to the factory and save Yumi or stay here and save Ryan."XANA smirked

"Why dont i save both?"

"Cause for starters im not stupid enough to follow you to the factory."

"you might be"Ulrich said trying to get him mad and slowly toward the factory.

"Foolish little boy i can see were your going now choose"

"What are you doing to Yumi?"

"When she devirtualizes she wont have anyone to help her."

"ok"Ulrich said turning to run toward the school and secretly pulling out his cell phone so XANA wouldnt see.

RING RING RING

"ULRICH WHAT IS IT NOW?"Jeremie screamed

"Listen protect Yumi at all costs"Ulrich whispered.

"look i know you worried about her but we have to protect Aelita."

"Well unless you want to be one member short then do it i dont think you want to find out what that means.Just dont let her get devirtualized."

"fine"and hung up again.

With Ulrich

"Come get me!!"UIrich shouted

"O i will"XANA said shooting a energy ball at Ulrich hiting him in the back making him fall over un sble to get up.

With the others

"Ulrich just called and said protect Yumi at all costs"Jeremie anounced

"Well i knew he was protective but we are a bit busy and on a tight schedule"Odd commented

"Well he said unless you want to loose a member so i suggest you protect her cause i dont want to find out what that means.

"fine"

"Look theres the tower"

"ill get the krabe"Odd shot a laser arrow destroying the Krabe.

"RUN TO THE TOWER"Aelita took off running as fast as she could into the tower.She floated up onto the second platform and a screen popped up.She put her hand on it.

AELITA

On Earth

"AHHHH"Ulrich screamed inn pain as one thousand bolts of electric went through his body.

CODE

Ulrich went limp.

LYOKO

"Tower deactivated"

With jeremie

"im going to call Ulrich."

RING RING RING RING RING "leave a message"

"He said not to do a Return but he isnt answering so i think we should...RETURN TO THE PAST NOW"


	4. Military Camp

TELT-sequal chp.4 military camp by:Angel Feeler

After the return to the past Ulrich was dropped in his room."Thank god you did a return"

Well you didn't answer your phone so Jermiw was worried you wouldn't make it."

"I almost didn't,he electricuted the shit out of mme"Odd laughed.

"It's not fucking funhny."

"Ya it is."

"Shut the hell up,it hurts like mother"Ulrich said grabbing Odd by his neck.

"O...K"He chocked out.Ulrich snickered,letting go of Odd,who scrambbled to the corner scared out of his mind.

"Odd,I wasn't going to hurt you,idiot."He said laughing Odd's face relaxed.

"Well,It sure felt like it."

"Are you scared of me?"Ulrich teased.

"Well,kinda,I know not to get on your bad side cause I know you can kill me in a heart beat."Odd gulped thinking about it."With your bare hands?"Odd said.

"Odd,the only person I'd do that to is Sissi"Ulrich said rolling his eyes.

"Keep that in mind when u want to kill me ok?"Odd while Ulrich chuckled.

"Ulrich you don't know how it feels to have a friend that can kill you in one punch!"

"Come to the gym with me instead of sleeping and playing video games"He replied.

"Well,my dad didn't send me to Military camp when I was five to i was ten.I haven't played soccer all my life either.That gives you an upgrade."Odd pouted.

"Well,get your butt up cause you can't complain about the Military thing anymore.Seven days a week you will follow my orders cause you are now enrolled in the Stern Military Camp."Ulrich shouted."You get up at 4:30 every morning no complaining."

"Aw man"Odd mummbled.

"What did you say?"

"Sir,yes,sir"Odd shouted.

"Good,now,fifty push ups."

"Yes.Sir"Odd turned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me."

"But how'd you see that?"

"Military eyes"

"Ok that makes this hard"Ulrich's phone rang.

"Hello"

"Oh hey babe watcha doin?"

"Military lessons"Ulrich said grinning.

"Good I'll help."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
next chap is FUNNY and sad :(


	5. A Tragedy Revealed

Hey guys well I don't have a excuse for not updating so I am VERY VERY sorry.I hope you like this chapter cause it's long and it took a long time to write and I'm sure I'll be in here for at least 2 hours typing it.ENJOY

O I ALMOST FORGOT

Thank You for all the reviews

Alexandria J-Ya sorry about the grammer errors it seems my typer aparently doesn't watch her typing.I'll probaly be typing all the rest of my stories cause she's slacking.Keep reading PLEASE.

PeaceToPeople-Ya poor Odd.LOL.Well heres your update.Hope it's not too late!!. :)

double nickle-Ya I decided to finish this one.I got this sudden interest to write this one all of a sudden lol.Keep reading.

nerdwithagun-Ya I'm sorry about the grammer thing I'm going to try and make this chapter perfect for you guys that don't like that and I'll make sure to do that with every chapter.Thanks for liking my plotline!

Em43-Thx,that's what it seems like right now but fate always has a happy ending right?

yumixulrich101-Thx for reviewing and hope you like what happens.

TimeWitch15-Yes way,I'm 10,well almost 11.THX your skills are awesome too:)

YumiAndUlrich94-THX,but it wouldn't be wihtout everyones reviews so keep reviewing!!

Ur.Fav.Gurl.Is.Here-Yes.Right.LOL.Heres my update.Although it's not too soon though.LOL.

Ok now continue...

"Ah,NO,not my baby!"Odd cried.

"Odd you have to part with it"

"No"

"It's this or your fingers"

"A little quick goodbye?"

"fine"

"My poor PS2,we've been through so much together."Odd sobbed."But it's time for you to go to a better place"Odd sniffled.

"Ok,times up"Ulrich shouted throwing the oh so loved game device out the window making it fall 5 storys and land with a 'crash',leaving Odd to moarn over the loss of his beloved game.Ulrich and Yumi burst out into hysterics.

"It's not funny guys"Odd sobbed.

"Let's go,Yumi.Odd's going to be crying like a baby all day."Ulrich said taking her hand and taking her outside.

"I want to have a sleepover or somthing like that"Yumi said.

"Ok how bout all of us go camping"

"Ok I'll call Aelita and Jeremie.You call Mr.Cry Baby k?"

"Why do I have to call him"He groaned playfully grabbing his cellphone.They called the others and set a time and place and hung up.

7:00 P.M. At The Camp Site

"Hey guys guess what I brought"The once sad boy said excitedly.

"Do we even want to know?"

"I brought a portable karoke machine."He squealed excitedly pulling it out of his bag making everyone groan.

"Great"Ulrich mumbled trying to hide his excitment but his eyes still had a glint in them that no one had seen before.

"Ok Ok how bout Aelita first"

"Um Ok hand me the mic"She said and looked through the songs stopping at Any Man Of Mine by Shania Twaine.

Aelita-Any Man Of Mine

Any man of mine better be proud of me,even if I'm ugly he still better love me.

I can be late for a date that's fine,but ya better be on time.

Any man of mine better say it fits just right,when lets just say its a little too tight.

And anything I do or say better be ok,when I have a bad hair day.

And if I change my mind,a million times.

I wanna hear him say,Yeah,Yeah,Yeah,I like it that way.

Any man of mine,better walk the line.

Better show me a teasing,squeezing,pleasing,kind a time.

I need a man who knows,how the story goes.

He's gotta be a heart breathing,fire drinking,breath taking,earth quaking guy

Any man of mine

Now let me hear ya say Yeah,Yeah,Yeah I like it that way.

Any man any man Any man of minebetter walk the line.

Better show me a teasing,squeezing,kind a time.

I need a man who knows,how the story goes.

He's gotta be a heart breathing,fire drinking,breath taking,earth quaking guy

Any man of mine

You got a shimy,shake,make a earhtquake,keep doin turns,stomp stomp

Then ya jump,a dosy do,till your boots wanna brake,till your feet and your back ache.

Keep it moving till ya just can't take anymore.

Come on everybody.

A 1..2.a 3..4

The music stopped and everyone clapped.

"That was amazing,Aelita,"They all cheered.

"Ok,seriously NEXT"

"HMMMM our next victim is...YUMI!!!!"Odd shouted scaryly.

"Umm ok"She said picking a song called Big Girls Don't Cry By Fergie.

Yumi-Big Girls Don't Cry

Nananaaa

The smell on your skin lingers...on me now

Your probaly on your flight back to your hometown.

I need some shelter of my own protection...baby.

To be with myself and center...clarity...peace...serenity.

I hope you know I hope you know.

That this is nothing to do with you.

It's personal...myself and I.

We got straightening out to do and I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket.

But I've got to get a move on with my life.

It's time to be a big girl now...and big girls don't cry...don't cry...don't cry...don't cry..

The path that I'm walking I must go alone.

I must take the baby steps till im full grown...full grown.

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending do they...

And I forseek the darker head if I stay.

I hope you know I hope you know that this is nothing to do with you.

It's personal myself and I we got some straightening out to do.

And I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket.

But I've got to get a move on with my life.

It's time to be a big girl now...and big girls don't cry...

Like the little school made in the schoolyard.

We'll play jacks and uno cards.

I'll be your best friend and you'll be my...valentine.

Yes you can hold my hand if you want to...cause I wanna hold yours too.

We'll be play,playmates and lovers and share our secret worlds.

But it's time for me to go home...it's geting late and dark outside.

I need to be with myself and center

clarity

peace

serenity...yeah

I hope you know I hope you know...that this is nothing to do with you.

It's personal myself and I.

We got some straightening out to do.

And I'm going to miss you like a child misses their blanket.

But I've got to get a move on with my life.

It's time to be a big girl now...and big girls don't cry...don't cry,don't cry,don't cry.

"Wow Yumi that was really good"Everyone said making her blush.

"Ok um Odd your turn"She said still blushing throwing him the mic.

He turned it to a song and bust out laughing before singing.

Hot-Odd

Ohhhhh ohhhh oh oh your so good to me baby baby.

I wanna lock you up in my closet,when no ones around.

I wanna put your hand in my pocket,because your aloud.

I wanna drive you into the corner,and kiss you with out a sound.

I wanna stay this way forever,I'll say it aloud.

Now your in,you can't get out.

You make me so hot,you make me wanna drop.

Your so ridiculous,I can barley stop.

I can hardly breathe,you make me wanna scream.

Your so fabulous,your so good to me...baby baby your so good to me baby baby.

I can make you feel all better,just take it in.

And I can show you all the places,you've never been.

And I can make everything,that you've never said.

And I'll let you do anything,again and again.

Now your in you can't get out

You make me so hot,you make me wanna drop.

Your so ridiculous,I can barley stop.

I can hardly breathe,you make me wanna scream.

Your so fabulous,your so good to me baby baby your so good to me baby baby.

Kiss me gently.

Always I know.

Hold me love me.

Don't ever goooooooooooo.

You make me so hot,you make me wanna drop.

Your so ridiculous,I can barley stop.

I can hardly breathe,you make me wanna scream.

Your so fabulous,your so good to me

You make me so hot,you make me wanna drop.

Your so ridiculous,I can barley stop.

I can hardly breathe,you make me wanna scream.

Your so fabulous,your so good to me baby baby your so good to me baby baby your so good.

"Odd"They laughed.He smiled bowing.

"Thank you thank you.Now Jeremie will od the honors of singing."

"Fine"

She Will be loved-Jeremie

Beauty Of Only 18,She had some trouble with herself.

He was always there to help her,she always belonged to someone else.

I drove for miles and miles,and wound up at your door.

I've had you so many time,but somehow I want more.

I don't mind spending everyday,out on your corner in the pouring rain.

Look for the girl with a broken smile,and ask her if she wants to stay awhile.

And she will be loved,and she will be loved.

Tap on my window knock on my door,I want to make you feel beautiful.

I know I tend to get so insecure,doesn't matter anymore.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies,it's compromise it moves us along.

My heart is full and my doors always open,come anytime you want.

I don't mind spending everyday,out on your corner in the pouring rain.

Look for the girl with a broken smile,and ask her if she wants to stay awhile.

And she will be loved,and she will be loved,and she will be loved,and she will be loved.

I know where you hide,alone in your car.

Know all the things that make you who you are,I know that goodbye means nothing at all.

Comes back it makes me catch her,everytime she falls.

Tap on my window knock on my door,I want to make you feel beautiful.

I don't mind spending everyday,out on your corner in the pouring rain.

Look for the girl with a broken smile,and ask her if she wants to stay awhile.

And she will be loved,and she will be loved,and she will be loved,and she will be loved.

"Wow Einstein can sing!!"

"Suprise,suprise.I didn't know either."Jeremie said.

"Ok now for our last contestant,Ulrich."

"Ok.Fine"He turned away smiling.

Say Goodbye-Ulrich

Ya,Whoooa,Whoaa,listen

Hey,come in,sit down,let's talk.

I gotta lot to say so I guess I'll start by saying that I love you.

But ya kno this thing ain't been no walk in the park for us.

I sware it'll only take a minute,you'll understand when I finish.

Ya,and I don't wanna see you cry but I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie,so.

How do let it go,when you,you just don't know,what's on,the other side of the door.

When your walking I,talk about it,but everything I tried to remember to say just went out my head.

So I'm going to do the best I can to get you to understand.

There's never a right time to say goodbye,but I gotta make the first move.

Cause if I don't your gonna start hatin me,cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you.

Girl it's not you it's me I,kinda gotta figure out what I need.

Oh,there's never a right time to say goodbye,but we know that we gotta go our seperate ways

And I know it's hard,but I gotta do it and it's killing me.

Cause there's never a right time,right time to say goodbye.

I know your heart is breaking and a thousand times I found myself asking why,why.

Why am I taking so long to see this,but trust me girl I never meant to crush your world.

And I never thought Id never see the day we grow apart.

And I wanna know how do let it go,when you,you just don't know,what's on,the other side of the door.

When your walking I,talk about it,girl I hope you understand what I'm trying to say.

We just can't go on,pretending that we get along,Girl how you not gonna see it.

There's never a right time to say goodbye,but I gotta make the first move.

Cause if I don't your gonna start hatin me,cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you.

Girl it's not you it's me I,kinda gotta figure out what I need.

Oh,there's never a right time to say goodbye,but we know that we gotta go our seperate ways

And I know it's hard,but I gotta do it and it's killing me.

Cause there's never a right time,right time to say goodbye.

Listen to your heart girl you know we should be apart,baby I,I just can't do it,I,I just can't do it.

Listen to your heart girl you know we should be apart,baby I,I just can't do it,and somtimes it makes me wanna cry.

Do you hear me crying.

There's never a right time,

There's never a right time to say goodbye,but I gotta make the first move.

Cause if I don't your gonna start hatin me,cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you.

Girl it's not you it's me I,kinda gotta figure out what I nee,about you and me.

Oh,there's never a right time to say goodbye,but we know that we gotta go our seperate ways

And I know it's hard,but I gotta do it and it's killing me.

Cause there's never a right time,right time to say goodbye.

There's never a right time to say goodbye,but I gotta make the first move.

Cause if I don't your gonna start hatin me,cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you.

Girl it's not you it's me I,kinda gotta figure out what I need.

Oh,there's never a right time to say goodbye,but we know that we gotta go our seperate ways

And I know it's hard,but I gotta do it and it's killing me.

Cause there's never a right time,right time to say goodbye.

He finished his song and looked down waiting for the reactions.yep,he got what he thought he would.They stood frozen staring in awe.

"What?"He asked even though he knew.Yumi ran up and hugged him.

"Your the best singer in history and you didn't tell us.Why not?"she whispered.While the rest agreed.

"We never knew you could sing."

"Yeah well you guys and my mom are the only ones who know."

"You could tell your mom when you were little but you couldn't tell us?"

"Well she caught me singing in my room one day it's not my fault.I used to love to sing,well still do but I never wanted anyone to know."

"Why?You could enter the talent show and win.You could make your dad proud."

"My dad won't be proud because he doesn't want his son singing.He wants me to play soccer,get straight A's,and thats already enough to get beat with so I'm keeping my mouth shut."

"What do you mean beat?"Odd asked.

"I-I it doesn't matter"

"Yes it does tell us NOW"

"My dad he beats me everytime I don't get something right.I make anything but a A I get beat,lose a soccer game,I get beat ok.If I was to enter a talent show he would beat me enetering first and then beat me for losing.There ya happy I told you"

"Why didn't I notice this?I mean I do share a dorm with you."

"Cover-up"Ulrich said taking off his shirt and licking his finger rubbing it against his stomach till all the make-up came off.They all gasped.Why would someone want to do that to Ulrich?He wasn't bad.He was a great friend and he was caring.Why would his dad want to beat him?

"Ulrich"Yumi said with tears in her eyes."Why..didn't you tell...us?''

"I didn't want you guys to look at me with pity.You'd never be the same with me.I'm used to being a normal kid and I wanted it to stay like that.I'm also afraid that if my dad finds out you know he'll try to hurt you guys.I don't want that to happen."

"Ulrich I'm not letting you go home anymore!"Yumi said crying.

"Yumi please don't cry.He can't take me down easily.I've got so much to live for.You being one of them."He said hugging her tight.

"You could stay at my place when it's time to go home.I just don't want you to get hurt."She sobbed burying her head into his chest.

"My dad will find me and your parents won't let me."

"I could hide you and your dad would never find you.I can handle my parents."She said pulling out her cellphone calling her parents,saying she'd be be home in 20 minutes cause they needed to talk.

25 minutes later at the Ishiyma Residents

"Absolutly not"Mr.Ishiyama shouted.

"Yumi I told you.Now let go home I'll be ok."Ulrich whispered into her ear.

"No,Ulrich you will not go home"She shouted tears coming to her eyes.

"Mom,Dad the reason I want Ulrich is because his dad beats him.I don't want him to get hurt please."She said tears streaming down her cheeks.Ulrich went over and hugged her.

"How do we know your not lying?"Mr.Ishiyama questioned unconvinced.

"I think theses will answer your question"Ulrich whispered taking his shirt off looking down."Ever since my mom died and my brother was kidnapped when I was 4 he blamed me for not being able to help.Every thing I do thats not perfect I get beat till he knows that I won't make that mistake again."

'Ulrich we didn't..."Mrs.Ishiyama started but was cut off by Ulrich.

"Don't.I don't want you to treat me different because of this.I don't even want to stay here.I can live with my dad.Have been for about 10 years now.But your daughter is so stubborn so I didn't get a say in it."

"Yumi can we talk in the kitchen?'' Mr.Ishiyama asked and she nodded.

KITCHEN

"Who would beat their child?"Mrs.Ishiyama asked in disbelief.

"His dad.Mom,Dad please let him stay.I don't want him to get hurt.His dad might find out we know and kill him.I don't want that to happen."

"I say he can stay but how did you find out about this?"Mrs.Ishiyama asked.

"We went camping.Me,Ulrich,Odd,Jeremie,and Aelita.We were singing and he was last.He accidently let it slip after we asked him why he didnt tell us he could sing.We told him it would make his dad proud if he entered the talent show but turns out it would be the complete opposite.''

"I guess he can stay.I mean I don't like him but this is terrible even for him."Mr.Ishiyama said feeling guilty for being so mean to him.

"Well don't pity him or he will get mad.He wants to be treated normal ok?"

"Ok."

"Dad be a little nicer to him.He's had a tough life.Think about that next time you want to rip his head off ok?"

"Fine"He grumbled.They walked into the living room and told Ulrich they would let him stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok Whew that was a lot of typing lol.I think this is my best chapter well review!O and I don't know why but half of Any Man Of Mine erased so its missing a part

-Angel


	6. I Love You

TELTS:What Could Go Wrong Chp.6-I Love you

The day for Ulrich to go home came fast.It was 12:30 Monday Afternoon.Ulrich's dad would be at Kadic at 1:00pm so he had to leave for Yumi's soon.He packed quickly and ran to Yumi's.

Ding Dong

"Ulrich!"Yumi said hugging him tightly.

"Glad to see you too"He laughed

"Shutup"She said smacking him playfully and taking his hand and leading him to his room.

"Well this is it"

"Yep"

Ding Dong

"Oh no"

"I'll get rid of him" Yumi said going downstairs.

"Why hello Mr. Stern.

"Where's my son?"Mr. Stern asked angrily

"I don't know where he is Sir,I haven't seen him since last night."

"You better tell me right now " He threatened stepping in.

"I don't know where he is sir.So will you please leave."Just then Mr.Ishiyama pulled into the driveway.

"I will get you I know you know where he is."He sais storming to his car.

Yumi ran back up stairs to Ulrich's room.She looked sad so Ulrich went over and hugged her tight.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No"

"Good I'll kill him if he did."Ulrich said pulling her closer.

"Ulrich,I'm afraid he'll find you"She said sobbing into his chest.

"Yumi,it's ok"

He might try to kill you

"Yumi I know that but I have a good reason to live"

"What's that?"

"You,because I love you"

"I love you too,Ulrich."She said hugging him tightly.He loved her and she loved him.That's why he wanted to live,so they could be together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aw LOL Did ya like it?I hope so!

Anita-Hey

Me-Anita get back to the runaways united right now!

Anita-I'm lost

Me-Oh well take a left down mainstreet.5 houses down on dogwood and you'll come to a yellow house.Go in and hop into the computer k?

Anita-k see ya next time you write about me!!

Me-k well I guess I have to go bye

-Angel


	7. More Than Her Heart Can Handle

Hey everyone.I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a long time...It's just I didn't feel like typing but the time wasn't completly wasted.I came up with some ideas for stories.I'm going to type them and in ur review tell me what u think of each.

The Black Stallion(yes i mean that im going to switch the characters in that book)

i want to switch alec to ulrich and make a whole new character which will be yumi and ill put a story for each book.and for the Island Stallion ones i could switch steve to jeremy and make a character named aelita.this might take a while if i use this idea cause im still not finished with the books.im on like 6 i think and i have to find 7 and 8

(i dont know what i would call this one yet)

yumis a princess that ran away from her home cause she was bein hunted by three men...shes got special powers that only her and one other person have...ulrichs a prince that ran away for the same reason...is he the other person with special powers?

(dont know what to call this either)

Ulrich Stern...most popular guy within range.Sports Star and hottest guy since..ever.Yumi...most popular girl at kadic.Track Star.Yumi and ulrich are best friends...will that change with ulrichs sudden crush on yumi??

Yumi-Hey Angel.

Angel-ok well thats...Hmm??

Yumi-Shutup and get to typing!!

Angel-O hehe right...

Yumi-(rolls eyes)

--

Chp:6:Too Much For Her Heart To Handle...

"So what do you want to do today?"Yumi asked.

"Oh,I don't know,go to the park maybe?"

"Now,Ulrich,you know we can't do that."

"But,theres nothing else to do!"Ulrich pouted."Unless"He smiled.

"I don't like that look"

"I know what we can do"

"What is your evil mind thinking Ulrich??"

"Nothing"

"Ulri...AHH...STOP...ULRICH..."She squealed trying to get away from his grip.( ok i kno how being tickled like this feels...its NOT pleasant!!Conor use to tickle me everyday and everytime id squeal so loud it wasnt even funny..he doesnt tickle me anymore though cause he got in trouble...heh)

"No"

"Please"

"Never"He laughed as she pulled away seeking a place to hide.

"You know I'm going to catch you.So why do you even try to run away?"He asked smiling,and walking slowly to her.

"I don't know,it makes it funner,I guess"She shrugged.

"Hmm,I guess it does."

"Well.I'm bored of that.What else could we do?"

"Well,if you will let me go into the backyard,then we could play soccer."(Ok so I'm watching Her Best Move,and the girl plays soccer and Ulrich plays soccer so I thought why not)

"Ulrich,I don't know...Your dad could.."She was silenced by lips on hers.

"Please Yumi.I can't stay in this damn house all day...I have to play soccer at least 4 times a week..I've only played once this week...once...And I can't go to the gym so I don't get to do my usual routine and my muscles are getting sore...please??"

"Fine...you win this time"

"Thanks Yumes"He kissed her."Your the best"

"Ya Ya,I know"

"So,do you even know how to play soccer??"

"No"She looked down.

"Ok then I'll teach ya"He said walking out the backdoor and putting the soccerball in front of her."Ok,so it's not really that hard.Start by dribbling it,like this"He said demonstrating.

"Ok"She started dribbling slowly."Is this right?"

"Your doing great."

"Ya but not as great as you"

"It'll be a long time till you could beet me.I've been playing since I could walk,actually I've been playing since I could crawl."He laughed.

"Well you never know.I just might suprise you."She said smiling while walking up to him.He looked down at her smirking.

"You always suprise me"He kissed her.She put her arms around his neck.They stopped to look at eachother,but before she could start kissing him again, he went and sat on her swing.She followed and sat on his lap.

"Now who said you could sit there?"

"Oh well I did"

"Shouldn't I have say?I mean it is my lap"

"Can I sit here?"

"Of course you can"He wrapped his arms around her petite figure.(is that the right word i don't kno it was the first describtive word i thought of.)She sighed.

"What?"

"Oh nothing,just thinking"

"Of what?"

"You and...what...has...happened..ya know?"

"Ya I know what you mean...Yumi I want you to promise me somthing"

"Anything"

"Even though you know what has happened...please don't treat me differently..I'm still the same Ulrich."

"Ok...but,can i ask you a question about it?''

"Sure"

"When did he start hurting you?"She asked lookin down once again.

"It was when I was five...after we lost my brother and my mom died...He said that it was my fault and I should be punished for not protecting them."She started to tear up.

''Hey it's ok..don't cry''He soothed.

"I'm so so..rry ho..w could ..he..do that?You..don't de..serve th...at"She sobbed.

"No one should do that...it could happen to anyone..no one who gets treated like that deserves it"

"I know but...Ulrich I really love you and I don't want you to get hurt..."

"I love you too Yumi..."He put his chin on her shoulder and smiled at her earning one back from her.

A loud gunshot suddenly filled the air.

"Ulrich..do you think that it's him?"

"I don't know...Yumi..stay right here..don't leave ok?"

"But"He cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you and if anything ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself..."He ran out front.

"Hello son"His father said,a sickening smile playing acrossed his lips.

"Father"

"You need some discipline boy.You need to learn to do as your told when your told.I did not tell you to stay here for vacation."He went over and stabbed Ulrich on the stomach with a hunting knife.

"You bastard"He grabbed his stomach and fell to the ground.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would have listened"

"I don't need to take orders from you."

"I am your father and you will take orders from me...now..get up and come with me me"

"No,I will not come."

"You leave me no choice then."He pulled out a gun.

While Yumi just came from the backyard to see what was going on.

"Ulrich?"Her eyes went wide.

"Go"He choked out but she just ran over to him.What she didn't know,though,was that his dad had cocked the gun and aimed it at her.

"YUMI!"The gun fired and Ulrich went to push her away...he suceeded but in the process got shot in the stomach right beside his knife wound.

"Ul..rich."She already started to sob.

"Maybe that boy will learn a lesson now"The oh so caring father said running back to where he came from. (HELL!!...lol jk)

"UIrich are you ok?"

"I.."

"Ulrich??ULRICH!!You..can't go...stay with.I'll be right back.Please don't die."She cried running into the house and dialing 911 as fast as she could.

"Hello,911 services,what's your emergecy?"

"My boyfriend was stabbed and shot in the stomach"

"Ok what's the adress?"

"Um.865 Houston Lane"( I dont kno if thats a place but)

"I'll send a ambulance right now.They should be there any minute now."

"Thank you"She whispered hanging up and running back outside.Soon she heard sirens.

"It's ok Ulrich.The ambulance is almost here."

"Mrs we need you to move so we can get him on the stretcher."She nodded getting up and walking to the ambulance.

"May I ride with him...he's my boyfriend."

"Um sure you just have to stay out of the way ok?"

"Ok" '_Ulrich please don't die on me.I need you.I'll die without you.'_


End file.
